Literally a Dog of the Military
by Auto-mail Alchemist
Summary: Ed is given a present by Roy. But what this present is...will change Ed's military career for a long time...


Literally a Dog of the Military

Edward walked into Roy's office, still in a haze from the night before. "What is it, Mustang? You better not give me any crap, today." Ed said, yawning.

Roy spun around to face the blonde teen, a smug smirk playing his lips. "I only have a present for you. Here." He held out a small box. Ed looked at it and took it out of his hand and began opening it.

"What is it?" Edward asked as he held a blue bead necklace with white, a glint of yellow sparkling in them, teeth hung every five beads away. He slipped it around his neck and looked at it.

Roy laughed a little and stood up. He walked and stood before the alchemist. "It looks good on you, Fullmetal." Ed looked up at him. "Take a look." Roy held up a random portable mirror out of nowhere and Ed looks at himself.

"What the Hell!" Ed screeched. What he saw was unbelievable. He had fuzzy white dog ears on top of his head, as his normal human ears were missing. His canine teeth were sharper than usual and his fingernails were longer and pointier and sharper as well.

Roy broke out in tears and laughter and fell back. "Those beads were…found not…not too long ago in….in an old well… ha ha!" Roy regained his composure and stood back up. "Well, we have some leads on where it came from. It came from the feudal era. We have no signs of what country it came from, but we're sure it belonged to a demon….the name is engraved on one bead. The name…InuYasha was found on it." Ed looked quite disbelieved.

"A demon, Roy? Honestly….how could you believe demons exist? They don't Roy!"

"Then how do expect you new appearance? Hm?" Roy asked, smugly. Ed pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He obviously had a point. "Now….we shall call you…..the "Full-Inu" Alchemist." Roy laughed.

Ed growled and looked at Roy, a bit of a disturbed look placed upon his features. "You could be a little NICER about this, y'know!" Ed shouted. Roy sighed and shook his head.

"I could...but anyways, why don't you come sit ov--" Roy was cut off by the sound of floor boards cracking and a the loud moans of pain. "What the--?" Roy said, rushing to the new found hole in his floor. "Oh...my...God..." Roy said looking down.

Ed looked up and growled. Standing slowly, regaining his composure, Ed then jumped to the upper level and started to immediately yell at Mustang. Mustang still had this amazed look on his face and Ed hated it.

"Ed...you're a half-demon...you know that, right?" asked Roy. Ed nodded, really not listening to him and proceeded to yell, when he realized what he had nodded 'yes' to.

"Wait...what?" Ed asked. Roy started to explain, but Ed cut him off short, "You mean I'm a demon? Well...it beats bein a vampire." Ed joked. Roy cocked an eyebrow and Ed turned to the door. Jumping over the hole, Ed opened the door and looked at Roy. "I'm...gonna go sort this out with Al...be back later..."

"NO!" shouted Roy. Ed turned back to Roy and looked curious as to why he didn't want him to leave.

"What's it to you, if I leave?"

"Maybe it'd be better if you didn't tell Al about this...don't tell anyone about this...don't even leave my office...better yet, I'm taking you home." said he. Ed looked quite shocked.

"Wait...WHAT! I am NOT coming home to YOUR house!" Ed said, angrily turning around. "I'll smell ya later!" Ed said as he waved. Roy darted around the hole and grabbed Ed's hand.

"No."

"Lemme go, Mustang."

"You're not leaving!"

"LET ME GO, Mustang, this is a warning..."

"I said, NO!"

Ed turned and ripped his hand from Roy's grip. Those beads sure did give Ed a lot more strength, for when he ripped his hand away, Roy went flying back from the gravitational pull and from Ed's new found strength. "Don't you think that domeone downstairs will suspect something ANYWAYS? Even if you were to keep me at your house? I bet the Fuhrer would just send a search warrant to your house and have them snuff me out." said Ed, looking at Roy. Roy was lying on the other side of the hole and was starting to slowly stand up.

"Ed...you need to trust me for once." Ed was surprized by Roy's response.

"What do you mean...?"

"I mean, if you don't come to my house, you're going through a nice Court Martial." said Roy. Ed mumbled something inaudible and sighed.

"Damn, you suck ass!" Ed swore to Roy. "Fine."

Roy smiled softly. Walking over to Ed, Roy motioned for Ed to follow him. Ed followed, an angry look placed upon his face. Roy just smiled. The whole way there, people stared, so Roy pulled Ed's hood over his head and Ed just left it as it was. It hid his face and it hid his ears.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, this was intended to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind. It would be WAAAAAAY too long to be a one-shot. Well, I hope you enjoyed. It's a Fullmetal and IY crossover, sorta...well...REVIEW, lol..._

_I mean...a one-shot is normally long, but...I like short and simple...this one would be like...I don't know...15 pages or something like that. So we'l make it a chapter story instead. This one will probably take the longest to update, however..._


End file.
